That Night At Their House
by The Demigod Witch of Dreams
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in their house when Ron comes unexpectedly into Hermione's room... It is rated M for sexual themes. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this book.


I am Hermione. I work in the Law division at the ministry and I am on the list for the new batch of Winzengamot members.

Of course, I have two children, Hugo and Rose. While Harry and Ginny were very enthusiastic about this and had three children, before us, I was less willing and only the thoughts of having our own children could make me have sex with Ron.

Rose and Hugo are now asleep thanks to my brilliant efforts to make them fall asleep, and I am flipping through my old NEWT standard textbooks. My bedroom is lit dimly with a soft yellow light, but it could not have been better. Lying in bed under warm sheets in the middle of the winter, with books and almost inaudible music around me is the best way I could relax.

Ron was probably in his own room, asleep already, tired with his day's Auror Training. His body was really muscular now, and he is very fit too.

I am smiling with content and thinking about how nice it is to relax for once when the door softly creaks open.

I pretend not to hear Ron padding in. His footsteps are quieter and stealthier now, but it's still audible.

I gasp when he lies down next to me and hugs me, though. He crawls under the covers and his warm arm around me is very comforting, but my heart is pounding, and a small part of me craves for more contact.

"Hermione, I know you can feel me. Your gasp was hardly stifled," he softly murmurs into my ear and I put my book onto my bedside table with a sigh. I turn around to face him and look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Okay then, Mister Smartypants. Now why are you here? Is my bed more comfortable than yours?"

"Could be," he smiles. Then he swiftly pecks my lips. His are wet and he leaves me tingling with anticipation.

"Scared to proceed?" I ask teasingly and he chuckles.

"I bet you are," he says and presses his lips to mine without further ado. Shock waves course through my body and I tremble with pleasure at this unexpected surprise.

His tongue glides over the insides of my lips and I open my mouth, shocked. He has never been this passionate before, but his tongue inside my mouth melts all other feelings except love and passion.

He explores every inch of my mouth and then pulls away, grinning.

"That felt amazing. I didn't know why we didn't do this before," I say and Ron nods his head in agreement.

Then he puts his hand on mine and whispers, "Keep still, Hermione. I'm going to make this the most unforgettable night ever for you."

I nod uncertainly but keep still as he pulls off my clothes one by one, along with his own, throwing them onto the floor one by one.

Soon, we are completely naked.

I make a move to at least retrieve my underwear when Ron pushes me back down gently. I remember my promise to keep still and relent.

The ceiling is dotted with stars, much like the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. I stare at that as Ron starts kissing lower and lower, lingering for a moment at my neck and then at my chest. His kisses are really wet, and it being a cold night, the wet spots and tingling and colder than the rest of my body.

He decides to suck on my nipples for a bit, sending a jolt right down to my clitoris. I moan in pleasure and he starts kissing lower and lower.

He stops right below my navel and changes his course, kissing down the right side of my body. He stops again at my thigh, and wetting his lips with his tongue, he starts kissing, but toward the center of my thighs were my thighs rub against each other.

He stops right there, his mouth so close to my area, and I moan, urging him to go on.

The he puts a warm hand on my raised area and pats it softly. I groan louder and then in a fluid motion, his tongue licks up my thigh and right onto my slit.

It slides up and down, faster and faster and I moan and grip onto the bedsheets tightly. Then his wet tongue is inside me.

Pulling his tongue out, he grins at me, before sliding his index finger in, slowly and deliberately.

I scream with pleasure and he rubs around. I curve my back in an arc and keep on screaming. I am very sensitive to touch, and this is almost unbearable.

He slides a second and third finger in at the same time and I scream louder, my cries echoing off my bedroom walls. It hurts now, but it's a really good hurt and I keep my tears to myself.

Now, all five fingers are in, and I shudder. My lips are curled into a huge grin.

Then he starts to flex his fingers in a scissors motion and I scream louder. He has never done this before but I am starting to enjoy it a little. He finds my clitoris and rubes slowly around it.

"Gosh, 'Mione, I never knew you were so wet… I think my hand is dripping," he says and I moan.

He removes his fingers and licks them thoroughly.

"Ron, I was so close to orgasm…"

"Yeah, that's why I stopped. Maybe I want to have a third child? Maybe I want to come together?" He says, and positions his long, thick member in front of my entrance. The first time it went in, it was so painful;, tears kept streaming down my face, but now, I am high and I don't think I will mind.

He pushes into me and starts pumping, in, out, in, out. I moan with pleasure and pain as pressure for orgasm mounts and there is so much friction, I think I can feel my insides growing hotter and hotter.

"'Mione!" He cries and we come together.

I press against him and look into his blue eyes. He wipes my tears away and we start to kiss passionately while our juices mix up with each other, his squirting into my "Chamber of Secrets".

I don't think I will ever become sober again.


End file.
